1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telephone devices, and more particularly to a remotely controlled speaker phone.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,153; 5,228,075; 5,566,229; 5,572,570; 5,583,919 and 5,594,784, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse telephone devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient and practical remotely controlled speaker phone.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved remotely controlled speaker phone and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.